outcast
by iliketoreviewthegoodstries
Summary: this is about a dragon who meets its master. but before that goes through many hardships. you won't notice that there is minecraft in it until half way the story. there is blood in it but no swearing. have fun reading folks. it contains herobrine good guy stuff


**People on the poll said that they wanted more... well, here's another one-shot. And it's a long one this time. No poetry though. You happy now? Because I am ^_^**

* * *

this is an old folk tale that tells about ancient times when strange and magical creatures still roamed the land. This is a folk tale about a dragon and a man. Both special, both shy, both very strong. They are one of the forgotten heroes. No-one knows their heroic tales any more. Well, I do. So, let me tell you about the dragon and its master.

The tale of the dragon goes way back to when it was still very young. The little dragon was an outcast ever since it was born. Poor little dragon. It was a very lonely dragon and tried to learn on its own how to survive. Unfortunately, there were a few older dragons who picked on the smaller dragon. Our little dragon, that didn't get a name when it was born, always fought back. But the little dragon was outnumbered and not strong enough to take the on. It always ended in a blood bath. Our young dragon would always be the one who bled in these battles. The older dragons never got a scratch.

How come? Well, our young little dragon didn't want to hurt others for no reason or for a bad reason. It thought that his reason wasn't strong enough, so he always just stood there, waiting for the claws to rip and tear his flesh apart so that he could suffer some more. But our little dragon never let out a single sound. Not even when they were tearing him apart.

This went on for a couple of months until three dragons appeared that helped out the young dragon. The three dragons saw that some dragons were beating up another dragon. They couldn't take it and got angry. The three dragons fought against the other dragons and they won. After their battle, they went to see who they saved and if it was still alive. Our young dragon looked up at the three dragons while their eyes widened. They whispered something to each other, which wasn't audible enough for our young dragon to hear. After that, the largest of the three carefully picked him up and carried him to their home.

They apparently lived in a beautiful cave which had many crystals. A few sunlight rays hit the crystals and made the cave look colourful. They laid him down on a soft surface and he couldn't keep his eyes open any more. Ever since that day, our young little dragon was protected by the three older dragons. Even though the three older dragons were just teenagers. They were very well capable of taking care of our young dragon. They had told him their names. Hiryu was the red dragon's name, Suiro the blue dragon's name and Akira was the yellowish dragon's name. They let the young dragon take shelter in their cave for the nights but never saw him coming or leaving. He always arrived when the other dragons were asleep and left when they were still asleep. But there would always be a flower on top of the bed. It was some kind of thank you towards the three dragons.

Time went by fast. The three dragons were now adults and had to go somewhere else to find a mate. That meant that our young dragon would be all alone once again. The three dragons did leave but visited every week or so. But after a couple of months, the visiting had stopped. Our young dragon felt too lonely and went to explore some of the world. As always, he left a flower on top of his ''bed''. This time it was a rare white rose. In those times, white roses were still very hard to find. He left and walked straight into what he thought was adventure. But it wasn't adventure he went into. He was walking straight into his own suffering.

One of the dragons that had beaten him when he was younger, had found him. The dragon still recognized the young dragon. A devilish smile appeared on its face and he went straight for the young dragon. He got really scared and tried to run. It was twilight when he ran into that dragon and while he was running, it was slowly turning into dusk. The dragon couldn't hide for his eyes gave away his position. Ow, I haven't told you yet, have I? Our young dragon was so different because of its eyes. Those beautiful snow white eyes that always glowed in the dark. The black scales suited his eyes. It was such a pretty dragon but so different that some dragons just had to tear and rip his flesh apart.

Our young dragon couldn't fly yet and was slower than the other dragon. The other dragon caught up pretty soon and tackled the young dragon. He fell and knew that a lot of agony was in store for him. In desperation, he tried to breath fire but the only thing he made were sparks. The dragon had a wild look on his face, one that said that it was going to enjoy to kill the prey in front of him. Our dragon was now curled up into a little ball, hoping that this would soon be over with. That's when he came. That's when all of their legacies started. That night, he saved the young dragon. It was a man, all alone in the woods at night. But this man was different, different than all of the other humans our young dragon had seen. This man was taking on a dragon that was about four times his size. And yet, not a single trail of fear could be found. The man stood in front of the dragon and to our young dragons surprise, the dragon took one step backwards. But the man wasn't content enough with that apparently and ran at full speed towards the dragon. The man had risen his blade, which had some kind of purple shine to it. The man ran right under the dragon and stabbed the dragon right through the chest. Blood oozed out of it and the dragon was roaring in pain and agony. After a while of very loud roaring, the dragon fell down on its side and after a few ragged and fast breaths, the dragon had stopped moving.

When the human saw that it had gone to the holy heavens, that was when the man turned around, only to meet an empty space where the young dragon was lying before. The only thing that was on that spot was some blood and a tulip and another flower. One was black and the other white. The human smiled and probably swore that he would find the dragon again someday.

Our young dragon had some peaceful years with just small battles. He had grown up to an adult. Our not so little dragon now lived in a very dense forest that had some kind of eerie feeling to it. He was probably the one causing the eeriness. For some reason, there had been fog around him for no reason. It had been a few days already since he had last seen the sun. he could see a few sun rays sometimes but they too were soon covered in fog. One day, someone dared to enter his territory. He wondered who and what it was. There was one good thing about the fog. His eyes were less visible than in normal woods. He knew the forest he lived in very well and knew exactly where to step and where not.

He was now almost close enough to see the thing that had entered his forest. It was a young female dragon. The dragon was barely visible since the dragon was completely white. Our dragon had seen the dragon because the blood trails on this white dragon were pretty easy to spot. Our dragon didn't want to startle the female dragon. He hadn't seen any dragons for so long. And there she all of a sudden was. A female dragon, walking straight into his territory. He walked towards her slowly but was so lost in his thoughts that he forgot where he should and shouldn't walk. He stood on top of a small branch and it snapped. The female dragon quickly turned around and saw the young dragon. Her eyes were filled with fear. She just stood there frozen.

Our young dragon wasn't certain about what to do and bowed for her. Just to show her that he was no threat. The fear in her eyes subsided a little when another branch snapped. This time it was another something that had entered his territory. He quickly and swiftly walked over to her and stood in front of her, showing that he would protect her. The thing that had snapped a branch was soon visible through the dense fog. It was that man. Our dragon walked up to the man and the man immediately recognized the dragon and lowered his sword.

It had been five years. Five long years and the man had finally found the dragon again. The man pulled something out of his pocket. A white flower and a black tulip were lying in his hands. The man spoke up. ' I've been searching for you high and low. I never gave up and always believed that you were still alive. You must be a very special dragon. Special just like me. We have something in common. Actually, multiple things. I also have the fog around me. But I can control the density of it. That's how I am able to keep seeing the sun. I'm happy that you've finally found another dragon. I'll take my leave now. Don't worry, I'll keep visiting. I live here nearby.' and so the man left the forest.

What they had in common other than the fog? Well, another similarity were their eyes. Our dragon eventually gave birth to a son. But due to a strange disease, his partner and son died. He was grieving for many weeks. He only had the man as company now. The first two horrible days and nights, the man stayed in the forest to comfort the dragon. After some more time, the dragon had decided. it was time.

On a late evening, our dragon left his forest and searched for the man's home. In a valley was a lonely house. It had to be the place where the man lived. Our dragon flew towards the house and quietly descended towards the ground. Once he landed on the ground, he looked into one of the windows. He could see the man walking around in the house. Now our young dragon had to think of a smart strategy to get the man's attention without letting other things notice him. So he just stood there for a couple of seconds. He did get an idea but wasn't sure whether it was such a good idea. He had to go through with it. With its nose, our dragon gave little pushes to the house in the hope that the man would notice the strange movements of his home.

The man did notice and came out of his house, sword in hand. When the man noticed who it was, the sword immediately went down. A smile spread across his face and ran towards the dragon. The man gave the dragon something they called a hug. Our dragon was also very happy to see the man. This was going to be the first time that the dragon would speak. He had never spoken before so it was going to be very difficult for him. After trying for a while, he was finally able to bring it to words. 'I want you to be my master' the man's eyes widened in surprise but nodded afterwards. ' I'm sorry for not telling my name' said the man. ' my name is Herobrine, but you can call me hero. If you are going to speak again, that is.' ever since then, the white eyed dragon had a master that really cared a lot for him. They did many good deeds for the land Minecraftia afterward but were never praised for it. That was because they worked in the shadows. The ruler did see them once. The ruler was known by the name Notch. Herobrine and our dragon stayed together forever since that faithful day. And they still are together since they both appeared to be another branch from their race. Our dragon appeared to be a dragon that could cast magic and Herobrine appeared to be a demi-god. I know this tale because of one main reason: I am Herobrine and my dragon is here right besides me. Whoever tries to hurt my dragon or tries to kill me, will die. Whoever tries to bring harm to this land shall perish. And nothing stands in my way.

L**ongest one-shot that I've ever written. If you liked it, please review then and if you thought that it was awesome then favourite it. See you later folks.**

**DRAGONSSSSS**


End file.
